


my fox and christmas

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Series: my fox [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowmen, fox hybrid Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: A little extra chapter for my fic My Fox. Can be read separately.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: my fox [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960537
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	my fox and christmas

Sebastian woke up to something soft wiping over his face. Still half asleep he felt for Ciel, but only caught the fluffy thing and held it tightly in his arms. "Sebastian.", he heard Ciel's voice next to his ear. Small hands shook his shoulder. "Sebastian, wake up.", said Ciel. Sebastian growled sleepily and forced his eyes open. He found himself hugging Ciel's tail. The soft fur tickled him a little, but Sebastian enjoyed it. He closed his eyes again and pressed his nose to the tip of Ciel's tail. This time Ciel tugged at Sebastian's hair. He wagged his tail, tickling Sebastian even more. "Come on. Wake up.", said Ciel. Sebastian tightened his grip on Ciel's tail and shook his head. He could hear Ciel sigh softly. In the next moment he could feel Ciel's lips on his cheek. Ciel pressed soft kisses all over Sebastian's face and thereby managed to make him smile. Sebastian let go of Ciel's tail to pull Ciel into his embrace instead, but Ciel sat up so that he was out of Sebastian's reach. Now Sebastian had to open his eyes and sit up. 

He pulled Ciel onto his lap and kissed his forehead. "So what's going on? Why are you waking me up so early?”, he wanted to know and yawned. Ciel pointed to the window. "Look. It's snowing!”, he explained. Sebastian followed Ciel's outstretched indexfinger with his eyes and looked out the window. The forest outside was covered with a thick white blanket and large snowflakes slowly fell from the cloudy sky. It looked a bit like inside a snow globe. Sebastian felt himself smile. When he turned back to Ciel and saw how fascinated Ciel was watching the white splendor outside, his smile broadened. "Yes, very beautiful.", Sebastian said with a look at Ciel. Ciel looked up at him, smiled back and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. "Merry Christmas, Sebastian.", he said and kissed him. 

Ciel put on one of Sebastian's sweaters and a pair of knee socks and ran ahead of Sebastian into the kitchen, where he immediately climbed onto the counter. Sebastian dressed as quickly as possible and hurried to follow him. He caught Ciel just in time and lifted him into his arms. “Caught you in the act. You want to get to the cookies again, am I right? You're going to spoil your stomach.", he said and tapped Ciel's nose with his index finger. Ciel pouted and rubbed his head against Sebastian's shoulder. He couldn't resist the cookies they'd baked together. Like everything that Sebastian had baked, they were just delicious and nice and sweet, exactly to Ciel's taste. 

Ciel let Sebastian carry him on one arm while Sebastian quickly prepared some toast for breakfast with his free hand. The two ate standing up, then Sebastian made tea and carried the tray with the teacups and Ciel into the living room. He put both down on the sofa and sat next to them. Next to the sofa in the corner between the glass door to the porch and the television stood the Christmas tree that Sebastian had brought home the day before. It was a medium-sized tree with dense green branches that Ciel had gazed at with wide eyes when Sebastian had set it up. Sebastian drank his tea, then got up and took one of the boxes of decorations from the attic. He put it on the floor next to the Christmas tree, then went to the CD player and turned on Christmas music. Meanwhile, Ciel finished his tea and then joined Sebastian, who started to decorate the tree. 

He took the Christmas baubles out of their boxes. He had bought a few boxes of gold and red shiny baubles. Now he began to alternately hang a red and a gold one onto the tree. Ciel did the same. He was completely absorbed in what he was doing and didn't notice that Sebastian was getting a roll of ribbon from the box and tying a bow around Ciel's tail. In the end, the tree looked festive and shiny. Ciel stepped back and looked at the joint work with satisfaction. Sebastian was just about to start preparing for lunch when Ciel pulled him into the bedroom, where they dressed warmly. Ciel led Sebastian outside by the hand. 

It was still snowing in big thick flakes. Ciel looked up in amazement at the gray sky and a snowflake landed on his nose. Sebastian kissed the tip of Ciel's nose and then started to form a snowball and roll it over the snow-covered ground. Ciel followed suit and soon the two of them had two different sized big snow balls. Ciel lifted his smaller one on top of Sebastian's larger one and fastened it with more snow, while Sebastian made a third ball that was even smaller. He placed it on top of the second largest ball. Meanwhile, Ciel searched for little stones from which he made the snowman's eyes and mouth. While he was busy, Sebastian formed a second smaller snowman next to it and gave it fox ears and a fox tail. After building the snowmen, both were frozen through. They went inside and Sebastian let them have a bath. 

Ciel was undressed and in the hot water in record time. Sebastian undressed too and sat down in the tub behind Ciel. Ciel sat between Sebastian's legs and snuggled backwards against Sebastian's chest. "That feels good.", he muttered. Sebastian stuck his nose into Ciel's hair and took a deep breath. Ciel smelled of snow and cold air and a little bit of rose soap. Sebastian lifted a hand out of the water and let a few drops drip onto Ciel's fox ears. Immediately his ears began to twitch in a cute way. Ciel shook his head and his ears flew back and forth. "Not funny.", Ciel pouted while Sebastian chuckled delightedly. To apologize, Sebastian started to massage Ciel's shoulders and back gently. Ciel pouted a bit longer, but didn't stop Sebastian. Soon he calmed down and enjoyed the touch. He began to purr softly and leaned into Sebastian's hands. After the bath, Sebastian dried them both off and carried Ciel into the bedroom. He wanted to put Ciel's clothes back on, but Ciel had other plans. He kissed Sebastian and pulled him towards the bed.

Afterwards Sebastian made tea and brought it into the bedroom with a plate of cookies. Ciel was still sprawled out in bed. He was half asleep, but woke up when Sebastian came in and sat down next to him. Ciel snuggled up to Sebastian and sat on his lap. The two of them drank tea and ate cookies while cuddling. Outside, meanwhile, it was getting dark and it was snowing onto the snowmen.


End file.
